


And she knew.

by lexahenries



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke by Clarke's POV, F/M, Flash Fic, post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was giving up but then she heard Bellamy's voice on the radio and she knew. How to save everybody and well, that she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she knew.

There are many ways you can fall in love; there's love at first sight, unrequited love, slow building and fast crash and then there's Bellamy.

Clarke couldn't really put him into a category or another because he was something she had never felt.

All it took was hearing his voice on that radio and she knew. He was her weakness but also her strength.

She thought she was becoming stronger by not letting anyone see her the way Bellamy saw her but she was wrong.

He made her stronger than she ever was and together they were invincible.

Now all she had to do was help him escape and tell him; tell him everything she understood at the worst time of her life, that she was just a princess back then but she's a queen now and that she was going to fight for them more than she did against any Grounder and that it would be worth it. Well, another day on the Ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short but I had to get out of my system all these Bellarke feels because I think I'm going to explode!  
> Hope you enjoy it though!


End file.
